Supernatural Phenomenon
by Pensmith
Summary: Robbie has a secret life, a supernatural life. How will this affect his friend when they are forced to join this world?
1. Chapter 1

The ink of midnight settled over the city, held at bay by the street lights. She walked down the streets, her heels echoing around the empty street. Her black silken hair spilled over her dark dress. Her electric blue highlights the only colour that stood out. She was walking home from a party, one of those inane high school parties. She never really enjoyed them but always hoped that going would mean that she would feel something. But every party ended the same, in sheer disappointment. She hadn't felt anything for a while now if she was honest, she felt dead inside.

She was brought out of her stupor by the sound of footsteps following her. For anyone else, the footsteps would have been too quiet to hear, but for Jade they were sharp and focused. She knew walking around this part of town was dangerous for most, but she knew she need fear nothing. As the frequency of the footsteps increased, she allowed a smirk to stain her usually impassive face. She kept her pace steady as the stranger neared her.

The stranger caught up to her just as she entered the stream of light from a streetlamp. As he reached out his strong hand and clasped it around her upper arm, she allowed her smirk to widen. She heard the goose bumps rise on his skin at the contact with her deathly cold skin.

"You should be wary of what walks in the night" she allowed her cold voice to penetrate the silence that encompassed the night.

The light above the both of them flickered and Jade took this as her cue to act. She twisted her body and seized the man's arm with her free hand. With unnatural speed and strength she flipped the man over her head and made to throw him on the ground. Her kohl rimmed eyes blew wide open when the man twisted in midair and landed solidly on his feet. A small gasp escaped her lips as the man used the momentum to throw her against the wall. Her reactions should have allowed her to recover before she connected with the wall, but the shock of the man's action froze her mind. She was slammed hard against the wall and the air spilled out of her.

"What the fuck?" she wheezed out as she made to push herself up.

"What, you expected no-one would suspect what you are. I'm here to kill you vampire" the man calmly stated.

The throw had knocked Jade's senses lose, but she had faced much worse in her time. She let her calculating, cold blue eyes take in the man that she had deemed unthreatening. He stood underneath the street lamp and it bathed his long, black leather coat in a dull light. Even through his coat it was clear that the man was very muscular, but that didn't concern her, no human could ever match her for strength. It was his eyes that unnerved her; they were a cold, calculated shade of grey that were levelled straight at her. She could tell that they held no fear.

She forced her trepidation to the back of her mind and let out a low growl. Her pearl white teeth barred to show two fangs slowly forming in her mouth. She sprinted forward with inhumane speed. Her eyes, perfectly accustomed to seeing at these speeds, caught the slight twitch of his lips and sent a shiver down her spine. Finally the first time she felt something, but her jubilation was short lived. Another person suddenly jumped from the top of the street lamp and blocked her path to the man with a blade. She swerved at the last second, earning a cut on her upper shoulder.

Jade swivelled to face the assailant. She felt a slight burn on her shoulder and looked down to see the cut on her shoulder bubbling. She had never come across this before and for the second time that night she felt something, unfortunately for her it was fear. She also noticed that the blade had sliced through her dress, exposing the strap of her bra and the slight top of the lacy black cup. She lifted the tatter of fabric in her hands and let it slip through her finger.

"You may have some unnatural advantages, but we have a few of our own too" the man explained in a calm demeanour, as he and his accomplice advanced on her.

"You know, I really liked this dress. You're going to pay for ruining it" she snarled.

Before either of the two attackers could blink, Jade pounced upon the newer assailant. The attacker was encompassed in a cloak and Jade made to rip it from her. She held back her full strength and began strangling the assailant with her own cloak. The other man advanced on her, now with two blades held in either hand. The sharp point of a blade was plunged towards her heart, but before it could get closer than a couple of inches to her, she released the cloak and darted behind the man. She was hoping for a respite but a silver blur shot towards her, slicing a few errant hairs from her heads. She watched them fall lifelessly towards the ground.

Looking up at where the projectile had come from, she was met with the sight of a now uncloaked figure. Before her stood a woman clad in battle attire. She wore a skin tight crop top that exposed her toned midriff and three quarter length trousers that hugged her legs. She also wore a belt that had weapons stored on every available inch. She had shoulder length brown hair that framed her alert green eyes. Jade was momentarily shocked at the girls youthful appearance. But she was dragged back to the moment as the large man sliced at her stomach.

She was barely able to move back in time and the blade slice through the thin layer of fabric that covered her mid section. She let out another low growl as she tried to think of her next move.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just trying to get me naked" she taunted, although it was all just a front as she was trying desperately to think of a way to win this fight.

"Your kind is a plague on this world and need to be eradicated" the stunning young woman screeched at her. She made to charge at Jade but was stopped when the man extended his arm.

"Don't let her taunt you, remain calm and we will win" he instructed her.

In the brief pause in the conflict, Jade's eyes settled on a warehouse across the street and a plan formulated in her mind. She knew she was at a disadvantage out in the open, but in an enclosed dark space she could regain the advantage she would normally have over any human.

"You have to catch me to kill me" she let the words slip from her mouth and she sprinted off in the direction of the warehouse.

She could tell they were following by the sound of their feet slamming against the concrete. She threw herself through a window, sending a cascade of broken glass towards the ground. She pressed herself amongst the many boxes the lined the high shelves in the ware house. She listened for the telltale sign that her attackers had entered the house. As a sliver of light banished the darkness for a split second, Jade knew they had entered.

"You're either really brave or foolish, chasing me in here" Jade allowed her voice to echo, hoping to disorientate them.

"You think this is meant to scare us, we've fought hundreds like you before and we'll fight many after you" the man's voice banished the echoes of Jade's.

Jade was thrown by the man's calm nature, and it began to irk her. She listened intently for the sound of their heart beats and was shocked to hear them beating steadily. Whenever she hunted prey, it always amused her to hear the erratic heart beats of pure fear before she finally killed them. But devoid of that feeling now sent her mind into overdrive.

She clamped her hands over her ears as a loud metallic tang echoed around the deserted warehouse. She collapsed forward placing her head on the cold metallic shelving, wishing that she could feel the cool metal against her skin, anything to distract her from the piercing pain in her mind.

"You see, scum, you strength becomes your weakness under the right circumstances" the lady gloated, slamming her blade against the metal shelving again.

Jade hated the pain she felt, and no longer cared what she did. She sprung for the girl hoping to take her down and cease the mind numbing pain she was causing. She knew it was a desperate attempt, but the pain was driving her to the edge. Plus no-one called Jade West scum and lived. Her fangs barred, she landed atop the girl and pinned her to the floor, sending her blade skittering across the floor. Jade let a devious smirk plaster her face and made to lunge for the girl's neck. The girl bucked beneath her and Jade crashed back onto the floor herself. Normally such a feeble move wouldn't have shifted her, but it had been a few days since her last feed and she was weaker because of it.

The girl had lunged for her blade once again and stalked towards Jade. Jade used her speed to flee from the girl and around a set of shelves. Her dead eyes widened in shock as she came face to face with the man.

"Vampire's, so predictable" he idly commented, as he swung one of his blades towards her. She hastily dodged around him, hoping to get behind him, but was sent flying when he shouldered her sending her flying into a set of shelves.

The muscles the man had did their job, sending Jade crashing into the shelves with such force that they began to rock violently. Jade had crashed head first into a crate and was momentarily stunned, but her last sight was of the man's eyes widening in shock. The metallic shelves groaned in protest as they rocked back and forth, their contents fighting against the movement. The crates battled furiously to be free and the shelves crumpled under the movement. Crates began to rain down to the floor spilling their contents in waves around the warehouse.

The man dashed to the side seeking refuge behind another set of shelves. Jade was not as fortunate and was buried under mountains of items and crates, the sheer weight of the crates snapping bones in her body. While it wouldn't kill her, without feeding she couldn't heal herself and flee. After what felt like an eternity, the warehouse fell deathly quiet after a metal ring ran wild and fell against the floor.

Jade shrugged what she could off of her, and piles shifted either side of her. Her right wrist was broken but she struggled through the pain. She had wished for a long time to feel again, but now she was regretting it. She managed to free her torso by struggling wildly, but she could not muster the strength to free her legs that were pinned under three large crates. It was then that she heard an unnerving chuckle fill the air.

"Time to die parasite, not even the undead can survive without a head" said the peppy little woman, approaching with her blade out by her side.

Jade watched her carefully as she approached, eyes never leaving the blade that held her imminent death. She admired the way the moonlight reflected of the blade and lit up the room. She noticed the man appear behind the girl and watch with a grim determination as the girl took her place above Jade's side. Jade wouldn't beg instead she forced herself to glare up at the girl and fix a snarl on her face. The blade silently rose through the air and began to sing as it was brought down. Jade screwed her eyes shut and wait to feel the taste of cold steel on her neck.

"HALT!" was what she heard instead of the sickening crunch of metal on bone.

She opened her eyes to be met with the blade a mere centimetre from her neck. Frustration marred the girls face as she slowly withdrew the blade. Jade looked for the source of the commanding voice. Her eyes blew open when she finally located the man, or should that be boy.

"Shapiro!" she spat with disdain.


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching the warehouse with an air of calm, Robbie pushed through the doors and felt a crunch under his feet. He looked down to see shards of glass littering the floor. He caught sight of his appearance in the broken shards. He had a dark Jewish afro that had been trimmed at the sides. His glasses reflected the light in the shards and hid his dark brown eyes. He pulled his jacket closer around him and pushed further into the warehouse. His palms started to sweat as he approached his target. This was a situation he had hoped to avoid.

He looked at the chaos that surrounded him, making a note to talk about keeping things more discreet. He felt his palms begin to sweat as he rounded the corner and there she was, his friend, about to die at the hands of the trackers. He filled his lungs with as much air as he could a steeled himself for the repercussions of his next action.

"HALT!" her roared into the old warehouse. His voiced seemed to bounce back to him and it was only then that he really registered what he had done.

The man swivelled to look at who had intruded upon their kill. His eyes narrowed at the sight of my thin scraggly body. He started to walk towards me, but my eyes drifted to the female tracker. She had fixed him with a death glare that even Jade would be proud of. He noticed her knuckles were bleached around the hilt of her blade that now rested at her side.

"Shapiro" snapped him out of his intense study of the woman.

His eyes settled on her for a moment, he hadn't realised what a predicament she was in because he was so nervous about this confrontation. He let his eyes soften in concern for his friend, but realised that the scowl on her face showed it wasn't appreciated. At the sound of his name the man halted his approach and his eyes momentarily widened.

"Shapiro, as in the house of the binders?" the man questioned.

"You are correct sir" Robbie replied with a bit too much enthusiasm that caused the man to scowl.

"You've been absent from the recent conflict, why should we follow your orders?" the man questioned.

"B... Because our laws st... states we have authority over any supernatural being" Robbie stammered out.

"That was before the outbreak" the man stated firmly.

"B... But the law was never changed" he squeaked out, knowing that this was only the first of many hurdles to overcome.

"Fine, do as you wish, but if she runs she's ours" the man grumbled out.

Robbie slowly approached Jade, nervously fidgeting with his jacket with every step he took. The girl stiffly walked past him, shouldering him to show her displeasure at being interrupted from a kill. Robbie watched as she joined the man and they slunk out of the warehouse, every so often looking back at him. He let out a sigh before returning his journey towards Jade. He settled on a pile of debris next to Jade, shifting till he felt comfortable.

He refused to look at Jade for a while, fearing what was going to happen now. When he finally let his gaze dip to her he was met with a harden glare that caused him to recoil slightly. He moved his finger up to the bridge of his nose a rubbed them gently, trying to think how he would approach the topic.

"I know you're a vampire" he blurted out when he heard a growl escape Jades lips.

"So you sent those jacked up dog to hunt me down then" she demanded of him, her voice harsher than he had ever heard it before.

"Wha... no, no I coul... would never... you're my friend I couldn't have you killed" he shrieked out, eyes blowing wide open at her accusation.

They sat in silence and waited for something to happen to break the silence that permeated the air. Robbie was hesitant to speak again, he knew Jade disliked him and she would hate him more if he helped her out, but he knew without it she would die. Jade started to struggle again trying to free herself, but it was an effort in futility as she was too weak to free herself.

"Give it up Jade, it's been too long since your last feed. You don't have the strength" Robbie tried to explain.

"Jade West can do what she wants, I'll free myself puppet boy" she growled in defiance.

"And what happens after you free yourself. The trackers will just kill you. Besides they're not the only thing hunting you" Robbie revealed.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, letting out a frustrated groan when she couldn't even wriggle a single inch forward.

"The outbreak, the guy mentioned before. Well a lot of other supernatural beings made there was to this realm and some of them really don't want your bloodline to continue" Robbie explained.

"Vampires can't have babies dummy" Jade commented, lacing each word with heavy sarcasm.

"No but the blood that turned you can be passed on. That is what the other monsters wish to destroy" Robbie heaved out after a long sigh. Little did Jade know that his knowledge in this area was hard to equal.

"I don't plan on turning anyone. I kill what I feast upon, less trouble that way" Jade explained, licking a trail of blood that had leaked from her mouth.

"Oh... okay" Robbie squeaked out, "but you still posses the potential and no-one can let that sort of threat live."

"Great so I have to run for the rest of my life, from both those dogs and monsters" Jade sighed out.

"Not necessarily" Robbie offered her, knowing that his next proposal would change their lives, one way or another.

"What other options do I have?" Jade demanded, her harsh voice echoing around the warehouse.

"I could bond you" he offered.

"NO!" came Jades loud screech, "I'm not bonding with you pervert."

"It's nothing perverted, honestly" Robbie held up his hands in desperation.

"Explain now puppet boy, before I kill you" Jade threatened. Even though they both knew that Jade was unable to carry out her threat.

"It means you become linked to me. Our minds and spirits become linked. We both know everything about each other. By bonding the trackers can no longer touch you and the only monsters that dare attack are the ones that wish to face the house of the binders" Robbie rushed through his explanation.

"So I become some sort of servant or worse a sex slave catering to your desire" Jade said, disgusted at having to share her memories with Robbie.

"No you'll be exactly the same as you are now, I'm just responsible for your actions. That's all" Robbie hurriedly explained.

"But you'll still be in my head I don't want your dorky thoughts infecting my mind" she shot at him, eyeing him hesitantly.

"You'll be able to shut me out whenever you want, with a bit of training" Robbie explained.

"How do you bond me? Cos if it's anything perverted you can forget it" Jade barks at him, causing him to shrink back in fear.

"Simple you drink my blood, which will form the contract. Plus you need to feed to get out of here" Robbie pointed out.

Jade growled squirming ferociously, trying again in vain to free herself. She would never forgive herself or Shapiro, if he helped free her. Putting her palms flat on the floor she pushed with all her might, some loose debris fell before a soul piercing scream filled the air. The strain on her wrist had caused the splintered bone to pierce her skin and send a spurt of blood on the floor. Robbie's eyes fell on the blood and he was shocked at the blue colour it was. He recognised this as a warning sign of how close she was to starving.

"Stop being so proud and accept my help!" Robbie ordered, emboldened through sheer determination to save his friend.

He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and thrust his forearm in front of Jade. Her eyes sparkled with doubt, but her mind told her this was her only option. Clutch the protruding expenditure with her uninjured hand; she gripped as tightly as she could, but when Robbie failed to screech she knew her strength has left her. Rolling her tongue over her parched lip, she gentle pressed her lips to his arm. Then she sunk her teeth in with practiced precision and drew the life giving blood from Robbie.

A small whimper registered in Jade's ears and she drew her first droplets of blood into her body. She couldn't care less because the blood she drew tasted of pure life. No meal she had before tasted even a fraction of good as this. As she felt the power rush through her body, she could feel her bones resetting themselves. At the sounds of the bones cracking back into place, Robbie flinched but his arm was fixed securely in place, by the ever strengthening grip of Jade. The burning cut on her shoulder began to stitch its self back together. But even though Jade could tell she was back to her full strength, the intoxicating taste of Robbie's blood kept her drawing it out of him.

'ENOUGH!' the thought penetrated the deep recesses of her mind. Shocked at the intrusion, she withdrew from Robbie's arm and stared at him. He drew his arm close to his body and rolled the sleeve back over his arm.

"You said you wouldn't enter my mind unless I let you!" she growled at him.

"I said you'd need training, the only reason our minds aren't currently merged is because I've been trained to close my mind. Besides if I hadn't of done that then you would have drunk me dry" he comments, offended at her lack of gratitude that he had just saved her life.

"Well it's not my fault you blood is intoxicating" she growls at him, feeling a strange sensation in her cheek.

"Huh... never knew vampires could blush" Robbie wonders aloud.

"I... it's you damn blood, just as perverted as you. Trying to get in every nook and cranny of my body" Jade gave him a poignant glare.

"My blood isn't like that of a mortal you drank because it's infused with magic. That's why we can bind supernatural beings" Robbie explained, ignoring her insult, knowing rising to it would lead nowhere.

Robbie rubbed at the spot where Jade had sunk her teeth in, feeling the magic he spoke of take effect. After Jade drinking his blood he began to feel weary. He rubbed his hands up and down his legs briefly before pushing himself into a standing position, knowing if he sat down for much longer he wouldn't be able to move for the rest of the night.

"Not that it isn't fun seeing you down there, but is there any particular reason you're still on the floor?" Robbie questioned.

Jade realised that she had yet to free herself, instead basking in the power that the blood have give her. Without further hesitation she drew in a deep breath and flung her body upwards. The crates that pinned her before went flying; one crate was flung so hard it splintered against the far wall. Robbie's eyes blew wide at the sight of Jade's ruined dress. He quickly removed his coat and thrust it in Jade's direction.

"I don't want your jacket puppet boy" Jade screamed at him waving his arm away.

"Uh... Jade, you may be immortal... but, um... your clothes aren't" he stammered out.

Jade looked down at her dress and realised how much skin she was now showing. She grabbed the jacket and engulfed herself in it before Robbie could look. She aimed her worst glare at Robbie to make sure he understood that she took the jacket out of necessity, not for any other reason. Once she saw him begin to shuffle towards the door, she slowly trailed after him.

"So when does this training begin because I don't want you in my head a second more than necessary" Jade asked.

"Well that depends" Robbie left it hanging as the exited the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

As they exited the warehouse, the first light of dawn was bleeding into the sky. To the side of the door stood the two trackers, who both pushed themselves off the wall as the two pushed through the door. The girl's hand shot to the hilt of her blade but was stopped by the man who placed a strong hand on her forearm to prevent her from drawing the blade. His eyes bore into both of them before he gave the slightest inclination of his head before walking off into the surrounding streets. The girl hesitated a moment, fixing a cold stare at Jade, before following his lead.

"Well at least those dogs know when they're beaten" Jade commented dryly, before returning her gaze to Robbie, "Now what does it depend on dork?"

"Where you plan on staying?" Robbie offered.

"In my house. Where else would I stay?" Jade said slowly, hesitant of where the conversation was going.

"A... at mi... mine" Robbie stammered out, waiting for the negative blow out from Jade.

Instead of the onslaught of insults that Robbie had expected, Jade simply walked away. It took a couple of seconds for Robbie's mind to recover, as soon as it did he charged after Jade's retreating figure. His gangly limbs seem determine to prevent him for reaching her, but eventually he caught up with her. He flung an arm in her direction, she spun around before he made contact, reminding Robbie of the abilities she possessed.

"You continue that train of thought and I'll follow through on killing everything I feast upon" Jade warned, grasping a fistful of his shirt and bringing his face close to hers.

"It's nothing untoward I swear" Robbie screeched trying desperately to pull away from Jade. Suddenly he felt himself crashing to the floor and his glasses flew from his face as he connected with the concrete.

"Like this is nothing more than you trying to perv on me. Which is why you want me in your house" Jade spat, turning and walking off again.

"I... it's nothing like... like that. Just if you were in my house train would be readily available and would happen more easily" Robbie said, hoping that Jade would see the truth in his words.

"Why should I believe your words" Jade demanded.

"Because I have no reason to lie. I could open my mind a let you see that it is the truth" he offered.

"NO! I'm not letting your mind anywhere near mine. Fine take me to your house, I want you out of my mind as soon as possible" she huffed, giving Robbie a look to lead the way. "Hurry up I don't like to be in the sun."

"Don't worry the power in my blood will booster you tolerance, so it'll no longer sting" Robbie explained as he began the trek back to his house.

"I prefer being a creature of the night" Jade offered as a retort.

After much whining and shoving on Jades part, they finally arrived at the house. A more accurate description would be mansion, as they were currently barred by a set of gate that led up a long drive way. The house its self was three stories high and a marvellous white. Robbie pushed the gate open and began the long walk up the drive. The sun had only just fully risen and Jade quickened her pace just enough to force Robbie to catch up to her.

As they reached the heavy wooden door, instead of reaching for a key, he pulled a necklace from around his neck. On the end of the necklace was a symbol that resembled an S in a triangle, but the sides of the triangle were twisted. Robbie placed the symbol on the door and locks on the other side began to click. Robbie pushed the heavy door open after the clicks had ceased.

Robbie confidently strode into his house without giving a glance back towards the hesitant form of Jade. She knew she belonged to a world other than that of the mortal one she was used to, but the sudden realisation of the power her true world held shook her. She hesitantly took a step into the house and was glad of her tentative movements when a blade soared by her head and buried itself in the wooden frame of the door. The metallic ring of the blade filled Jade's ears, but her eyes scoured her eye line for the sight of her attacker.

The darkness the engulfed the inside of the house would have been perfect for any attacker to hide in, but Jade's unique abilities made the form of her attacker stand out harshly against the murky shadows. There by the corner of the stairs, stood a female peaking around the corner with a fierce scowl affixed on her face. Her wavy brown hair was held back in a bun and her rich brown eyes held to look of a killer. Her petite hands dipped swiftly behind her and produced another blade. Just as Jade made to lunge for the girl and make her sorry for her actions, Robbie held a hand up towards the girl causing the girl to lower her blade.

"Enough Lucy" Robbie calmly remarked.

The girl began to gracefully descend the stairs, her sharp demeanour from before shifting to that of complete ease. Jade noticed that while her body portrayed comfort, her eyes still held the sharp look of a killer. This last fact kept the tension Jade had built in her body to remain, ready to use upon any unfriendly actions from the girl. As she reached the final step she levelled a warm smile at Jade before hugging Robbie.

"Uh... Jade this is my sister Lucy. Lucy, Jade" Robbie offered, acutely aware of the awkwardness of the introduction.

"So this is your game. Lure me here just so your sister can kill me!" Jade barked, sprinting towards Robbie and holding him up by his neck.

Robbie's feet dangled helplessly as Jade help him aloft. Lucy made to slice at Jade with a knife that seemed to appear in her hand, quicker than Jade's eyes could follow. But again she was stopped by the simple raising of a hand by Robbie. Jade began to wonder as to the reason for his actions, when her vision began to blur. Robbie had begun to wheeze at this point and Jade's breathing began to match his ragged breaths. As her breathing became shallower, her arm began to dip and Robbie's feet eventually met the floor. Soon Jade had to let go completely and catch her breath. Robbie sputtered and bent over but rose before Jade had got any of her breath back.

"Les... lesson number... number one, any pai... pain I feel you feel... and vice versa, now we're bonded" Robbie wheezed out, gently rubbing his neck.

Lucy was immediately by her brother's side, softly rubbing his back whilst glaring at Jade. Jade forced herself to stand up straight and return the glare with equal fever. The battle of who would back down first went on for minutes, the only sound that of Robbie coughing as he regained his composure. Nothing would deter either girl from their battle until Robbie planted himself firmly in the middle. Jade simply huffed and wrapped Robbie's jacket further around her.

"Jade I'll take you to your room now. Lucy fetch her some clothes to wear, that battle before I arrived took a toll on her wardrobe" Robbie interjected making his way towards the stairs.

The three climbed the stairs in an uncomfortable silence, Jade and Lucy sharing glares at every opportunity. Once they reached the top of the stairs Lucy split from the trio and soon the soft sound of a door could be heard. Jade and Robbie continued their journey down a dimly lit corridor. The pictures on the walls depicted great battles being fought and Jade's eyes absorbed the gore that each scene depicted, surprised that Robbie would hold such a collection of pictures.

"What up with the pictures puppet boy?" Jade demanded sickened by the silence that had infected the air.

"Family inheritance, my parents wanted me to know what kind of life I had chosen" Robbie commented rather sombrely.

Jade would have pushed him for answer, but even if his demeanour didn't scream at the torment the topic rose, then the pain that seeped into her body told her to leave it be. Normally she wouldn't have cared for the pained it caused him, but until she learnt to shut her mind off then anything he felt she would feel. Meaning she couldn't revel in his pain is she was feeling it too.

"Well here's your room" Robbie offered without raising his eyes from the ground.

"What about my stuff, you're sisters crap isn't what I want to be wearing" Jade asked, a slight softness in her voice but with her ever present cold detachment.

"We'll get it all tomorrow" Robbie answered simply walking off to allow Jade to explore her new room.

Jade made her way into the room and flicked the light switch. In front of her was a sparse bedroom. The only things present in the room were a large four poster bed, draped in heavy red fabric and a large gothic style wardrobe. Her curiosity got the better of her and she strode over to the wardrobe and threw it open. The inside was bare except for a single book on the top shelf. It was a heavy bound leather book, as she took it down she realised the age of the book by the frayed edges of the pages.

She moved to the bed and gently placed the book in her lap. She stared at the front cover at the bizarre marks that adorned the front. At first glance she couldn't make sense of them, but after looking away the marks seem to call out to her. Upon her second more intense scrutiny the marks, whilst remaining unchanged, seemed to make sense to her. They whispered in her mind... 'The lives of the immortals.'

Just as she made to open the book, the door creaked and Jade flung the book behind her. Scared at what had happened and perturbed at the disturbance. When she saw the source of the sound a heavy scowl formed on her face. It was soon hidden by the pile of clothes that were tossed at her face.

"They should fit" Lucy said as she strolled to where the book lay.

"You heard of knocking pipsqueak" Jade growled at her. Lucy simply ignored her and moved to finger the book that Jade had carelessly tossed behind her.

"You should be more careful with this. It's hundreds of years old" Lucy commented gently placing the book back on the bed.

"Why should I care?" Jade challenged.

"Because if you want to know what's hunting you then this book is as good as any to tell you what's what" Lucy explained.

"Why should I care nothing can hurt me" Jade arrogantly commented.

"If not for Robbie you would be dead by now" Lucy spat in defiance.

"I don't care about puppet boy" Jade coldly stated.

"You should, even though binding you was against certain rules, and he did it to save his friend. But more than that, he's giving you the tools to save yourself. That book is a gift, it contains more gory details than the others. Even with the limited time he had to prepare for your arrival, he did his best to accommodate. So this is your first and last warning. Hurt my brother again and I'll eviscerate you, scum" Lucy reeled off as she fled the room.

Jade stared vacantly at the door for a couple of seconds before reaching around for the book. Based on the night's events, it couldn't hurt to know a little more about her enemies. She gently pried open the cover of the book, only to be met with Robbie's chicken scratch hand writing.

It read: A free gift as recompense for living here. Remember the devil's in the details.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Robbie rose from his bed and stretched to awaken his dead limbs. He moved to raise his blinds and was greeted by the sun's rays bathing his body in golden light. The beautiful day held no trace of the events that transpired the night before. The energy that the light seemed to grant him drained away at the thought of dealing with Jade this early in the morning.

He could openly admit that he was scared of confrontation and would avoid it at all costs. His actions last night were the first time he had acted against his instincts to protect himself. He did not enjoy that his hand had been forced but knew that he would have had to bind Jade eventually. He would have preferred to lay some ground work first so that there would have been less confrontation, but events transpired against him.

Reverting back to his cowardly form, he began his morning routine, intending to make each action last as long as possible. He started by stripping of and heading to his shower, taking time to meticulously cleanse each part of his body. As he stepped out and began drying himself, he felt his legs wobble slightly, making him realise that he still hadn't fully recovered from his adventures. He was sure that it wasn't only Jade drinking his blood that had caused him to become weakened, but also the emotional strain of dealing with said girl.

He walked out of his bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He let his mind wonder on the prospect of a whole hearted breakfast that would hopefully relieve some of the lethargy that weighed down his body. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he failed to notice that he wasn't alone in his room. He was startled by the voice that pierced the air causing him to jump and nearly lose his towel.

"Nice body, geek" Jade's voice invaded the air.

"Wha... Jade... why... what ar... why are you here?" Robbie's shrill voice stammered into life.

His eyes bulged at the sight of Jade. She was strewn across his bed, wrapped in a robe that she had let fall open slightly. He couldn't help his eyes roam over the pale flesh that she left exposed. Her bra was in full view and held her voluptuous breast at bay. The black lace that made up the bra allowed her alabaster skin to be viewed through the fabric. As his eyes drifted lower he saw the very top of her panties that matched her bra. He blushed furiously and turned towards his dresser, hiding the twitching of his member from Jade.

"Your coffee suck" she offered dryly.

"And you couldn't wait until I was clothed to tell me this!" Robbie shrieked at the girl, trying desperately trying to shield his body with his arms.

"Well I need something more invigorating to wake me up" Jade hinted, running the tip of her tongue over her lip.

"Jade... NO!" he shouted appalled at her behaviour.

"Come on puppet boy, I need waking up. I was reading your damn book all night" Jade explained, bored by the need to explain herself.

"I need time to recover. The amount of blood you had last night was dangerous for me" Robbie explained, "and besides all night was only like 3 hours ago."

"So last night was draining and I want to feel alive again" she growled at him.

"There's a blood bank in the cellar if you really nee..." Robbie began before he heard the loud slam of his door, signalling Jade had left.

Robbie was mortified by the experience; he knew Jade had known the effect her state of dress had had on him. He tried willing the blush that had remained fixed on his face to disappear but gave up after a minute and decided to get dressed before Jade decided she wanted to torture him more. He rifled through his clothes looking for something to wear. He settled on a pale blue shirt and some black jeans.

He slowly left his room, no longer enthused at the prospect of his breakfast because it meant facing Jade. He hesitated at the top of the stairs and moved at a snail's pace down the stairs, taking each step one at a time. He moved towards the kitchen hearing the sounds of two people moving around in the kitchen. As he rounded the corner he saw his sister plating up some food and he momentarily forgot his problems and was grateful for his sister. But as he took another step, he saw Jade at the table gulping down a wine glass full of blood.

"I thought you could use this after last night" Lucy said. She was dressed for school in her usual get up, meaning skinny jeans and a white blouse. She had her hair down today and it fell softly over her shoulders.

"Thanks sis, I appreciate it" he said taking a seat opposite Jade.

"If that parasite needs to drink this often she'll empty the blood bank in a couple of days" she told Robbie, "She must be a weakling if she needs to feed again."

In the blink of an eye Jade was on her feet, slamming her empty glass down on the table. Lucy had jumped back and seemed to produce a knife from thin air. Robbie slammed his fist down on the table and the room fell silent. The only sound came from the glass and the ting of the glass echoed around the dead air of the kitchen. Robbie then decided enough time had passed and started to eat.

"You two are worse than a pair of toddlers" Robbie commented after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"No-one insults Jade West"

"And no-one insults the Shapiro family name" Lucy countered.

"The Shapiro's she knows are different that how you view them, Lucy. I've had to hide things out of necessity" Robbie explained.

"What do you mean hide things?" Jade asked.

"Well my house for one. It would have changed your perception of me. Then there was the supernatural aspect of my being. I had to hide that so you didn't think I was crazy" Robbie explained.

"You talked to a piece of wood like it was alive Shapiro, I already thought you were crazy" Jade drolly pointed out.

"But not so crazy that you actively avoid my company. Well more so than anyone else at least" Robbie countered.

"So basically everything I know about you is a lie?" Jade blurted out.

"Not so much. I am still the same Robbie you know, the geeky, cowardly puppet boy. Except now you know that I hold a lot more power than you thought I did" Robbie explained.

"So why bother revealing yourself? I mean it's great that you saved me, but it would have been easier to let me die, surely" Jade pointed out.

Robbie had finished all the food on his plate, yet his eyes remained on the plate as if it held the most important thing in the universe. The frown on his face showed that he mind was a battlefield of different thoughts. Finally Robbie let out a massive sigh and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Because I need you" Robbie's voice whispered into the air.

Jade pushed back from the table and shot up. The heavy glare she wore was levelled directly at Robbie. A few errant hairs fell and obscured part of her face. Without a word she spun and headed towards the exit. She stopped when Lucy muttered under her breath to Robbie that Jade wasn't worth his time.

"Listen here puppet boy. Just because you have me trapped here doesn't mean my feelings for you have altered one iota. I still only tolerate you, and will continue to do so until I decide you're not worth my time. So I don't care if you love me and feel like you need me, I will never love you" Jade screeched at the two figures.

Lucy placed a comforting hand on Robbie's shoulder, knowing that he was a sensitive soul and didn't like being shouted at. Robbie's eyes simply bulged as Jade's speech progressed. He patted Lucy's hand and rose from his seat. He whispered in Lucy's ear and she quickly left the room.

"That's not what I meant at all Jade" Robbie simply offered.

"So what did you mean?" Jade asked her voice heavy with scepticism.

"Someone you care about is in danger, and I can't save them alone" Robbie explained.

"I don't care about anyone. I'm an immortal being, things like feelings are beneath me" Jade responded.

"Don't lie!" Robbie commanded driving his point home by both speaking aloud and sending it to Jade's mind.

"I'm not lying" Jade replied.

"Look if you can't admit you care then Cat will get hurt. I'm in your mind I know you care, so stop wasting my time" Robbie instructed.

"What do you mean Cat is in danger?" Jade enquired.

"I can't explain it all right now. But even you could sense something special about Cat and the power she possess' could be useful to anyone who gets it. I won't let that happen" Robbie told her.

"Look puppet boy I'm not leaving until you explain everything" Jade challenged him.

"We have to keep up the pretence that everything is normal. Stay if you want but I'm going to school now" Robbie told her.

That was it for Jade; she had had enough of half truths and evasions. She didn't care what the world would think if she missed school she needed to know everything. She sprinted towards Robbie, planning to flatten him to the floor and hold him there until he told her everything. As she used her super human speed to attack Robbie she felt confident that she couldn't be stopped. As she was about to connect with Robbie he shifted to the side. Jade couldn't alter her course and continued speeding ahead. Robbie extended his foot slightly causing Jade to crash to the floor.

"Please don't try that again" Robbie pleaded, "You may have supernatural powers but you are undisciplined. If I could stop you then pretty much anything could. I'll be in the car when you're ready."

Jade began to bristle with anger and her body seem to fluff up, making her appeared to loom over Robbie. As suddenly as the anger took Jade it seemed to dissipate and she swiftly swept up the staircase and the soft thump of a door closing echoed through the house. Robbie shook his head, confused by the sudden change in Jade's demeanour. He didn't let his mind get dragged too deeply into the quagmire that was Jade's behaviour and was soon sitting in his junker of a car.

He was becoming accustomed to the silence and was letting his eyes slowly drift shut when the loud slam of the passenger side door caused him to bolt upright. His eyes were drawn to the cause of the noise. His eye's bulged behind his glasses as he took in the sight of what Jade was wearing. The black vest top that she was wearing was so tight that it revealed ever curve of her body. The fabric so thin that it revealed the lacy pattern of her bra underneath and pushed her breasts high up her chest, showing an impressive amount of cleavage. The skinny jeans she wore hugged her shapely legs perfectly. The sight caused Robbie to sputter and start to choke slightly.

"JADE... you can't wear that!" he screeched, his face red, both from the choking and the visual.

"What don't you think it suits me?" Jade whispered seductively, licking her lips to add effect to her statement.

"It's not appropriate" Robbie whined, refusing to look in Jade's direction.

"Well your sister isn't exactly my size... in any department" Jade hinted, dipping her eyes to her cleavage.

"That's not the point. Couldn't you have found something bigger" Robbie pointed out, starting the car and hoping to get away from Jade as soon as possible.

"Until I get my own clothes no. Besides I like the way this makes me feel" Jade responded.

"But the school won't like you wearing that" he told her.

"They may not like it but someone else seems to" Jade hinted.

Robbie swung his head and levelled a confused look in her direction for a split second before Jade's hand dipped under his arm and gripped at the bulge that had grown in his pants. The car suddenly swerved and Robbie barely got it under control, narrowly avoiding another car. The horn blared loudly but Robbie barely registered it, his mind was focused almost solely on the hand that surrounded his appendage.

"Jade Jade Jade" Robbie whined, his pitch rising after each time he said her name.

"You like that Shapiro. Maybe now you'll tell me what I want to know" Jade purred.

"It's dangerous Jade" Robbie warned.

"I live for danger" Jade said slightly increasing her grip on Robbie's manhood, causing Robbie to sharply intake a breath.

"I can't Jade" Robbie responded. Jade eyes suddenly became as hard as granite and a she tightened her grip further.

"Fine if being nice won't get me what I want then maybe threatening you will. If you don't tell me I'll use my supernatural strength to rip you cock off, and don't give me any bullshit about your pain is mine, because I have no dick so I won't feel that pain" Jade growled.

It was lucky that Robbie had stopped at a red light or he was sure he would have crashed this time. He gently lowered his head to rest on the steering wheel, his eyes firmly closed both out of pain and in preparation of what he was about to say. He looked up and saw the light was green, as he slowly drove off he began his explanation.

"The supernatural world is made up of factions. Not simply split up by breed of being but by desired goals. There is constant fighting between these factions to gain dominance. Every few years one of these factions gains enough power and tried to extend their dominance to this world and beyond." Robbie began just as Hollywood Arts became visible on the horizon.

"Recently there have been moves by several factions to join this world. That is the reason the trackers were following you, thinking you were part of a scouting movement. Now as far as I'm aware none of these factions has anywhere near the amount of power required to actually have any sort of foot hold on our world." Robbie continued, as he pulled down the road that lead to Hollywood Art's parking lot.

"The reason they attacking is that they want the power Cat possesses. As far as I can tell there hasn't been a being like Cat before. Nothing in the book I gave you, or any of the dozens like it I have, mentions any being that would match the powers Cat has. Even I don't know what her powers are, just that they are off the scale." Robbie finished.

"So basically Cat has a lot of power and everyone wants it, even if they don't know what her power does" Jade surmised, releasing her grip and entering deep thought.

"As far as I'm aware not even Cat knows of her power. She can't actively use it. But it ebbs off of her and this causes a passive use of her power" Robbie explained.

"And what exactly is this passive ability?" Jade enquired.

"She put off a field of power that alters the moods of those around her. Basically we feel what she feels because that is what she wants. Even you can't deny that you feel different around Cat" Robbie answered, just as he pulled up in a parking space.

Suddenly there was a knock on Robbie's window and the jumping on the spot was Cat. Her excitement seemed to penetrate the air and caused both Robbie and Jade to attach a smirk to their faces. They both dismissed the serious air that had encompassed them the entire car ride and exited the car. Cat pounced on Robbie and crushed him in a hug. Cat's red hair battered Robbie's face. The strawberry scent of her shampoo assaulted his nostril.

BRING BRING

"COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Cat shouted grabbing both their hands and dragging them into the school.


End file.
